


Never Say Too Much

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Background Relationships, Book 3, Deception, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Alex's world has been cracking for a long time, but he has to pretend otherwise.





	Never Say Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet fills the "reunion" square for Trope Bingo. The title is from "Antebellum" by Vienna Teng.

Jonathan catches Alex’s eye over the head of the willowy blonde woman in his arms. As the musicians begin another song, he kisses her knuckles and hands her off to another eager suitor.

“Welcome home, Your Highness,” Alex greets him with a bow. “I trust that your journey was fruitful?” He knows that Jonathan has made some sort of mystical alliance with the Bazhir tribes, though the nature of his new abilities – and the obstacles that they might present – is unclear. Thom could probably provide some insight, although it’s sometimes difficult to shut him up once he starts talking enthusiastically about magical workings.

“In ways that I never imagined,” Jonathan agrees, reaching out to clasp Alex’s hand. “I’ve heard that you’ve kept yourself busy, as well. I’m sure that it helps not to dwell on… painful subjects.”

 _Painful subjects such as your cousin and the pretender knight who killed him,_ Alex thinks. _Such as how few people at Court trust me now, and why, perhaps, they ought not to._ He was reluctant to attend tonight’s ball, but he also anticipated an opportunity to observe the intrigues and intricacies of Court, the better to inform Roger of what he'll have missed.

“…and I’ve been told that the newest crop of squires…”

Alex tries to follow the present conversation, instead of thinking about uncertainties. _Such as how I will prove myself useful to Roger when he returns to life._ He knows the risks of letting his formerly flawless self-control slip and losing himself in the possibilities. _Such as all the ways that he can unmake me with his words and his body and his magic, and turn me into something new, better, best…_

Eventually, Jonathan pulls him back into the moment with a hand on his shoulder. “I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the evening.”

“And you,” Alex remembers to say, and adds silently, _While you still have the chance._

Upstairs, he manages to pry Thom from his books, and moves quickly to keep him – to keep them both – from talking, or thinking, too much. In the shadows of the bedchamber, Alex tries to follow his own advice, to hold back the change that they know is coming, while they still have the chance.


End file.
